poes_school_of_arcane_and_dark_artsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arken Taten
Hi! This is Temerity, Arken's girlfriend. He's busy saving the school again so I thought I would write his biography. He's a ridiculously handsome 23-year-old Aasimar. He's 6'4" with dark hair, blue-grey skin, and dreamy blue eyes. He has an angel form with strong black wings that strikes fear in the hearts of evil. He's strong and funny and kind and brave and a good kisser... What, what was I saying? Arken was born from two human parents one a man with dark black hair, a very strong lumberjack and woodworker who made wonderful items like beds, tables, anything the mind can imagine that can be crafted from wood. He was handsome and very kind (like Arken) to every one of his customers he made good money more than enough to support his wife and two kids. His wife was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and a smile that makes you breathless she was a homemaker who raised their two kids. Ava, his sister was born when Arken was four. When Arken was born it was amazing birth they called it, the birth of an angel (They had no idea) he was born with his father's black hair and mother's blue eyes. His skin a blue-grey and people came from around just to see him. He was (and is) a nice young boy who was very helpful to everyone that came to see him. His family was happily living the perfect life until one day a nobleman by name of Count Vergel paid a visit and saw Arken's beautiful mother. When he tried to court her he was rejected quickly and swiftly and without mercy, as one should be when behaving like a lecherous creatin. The scorned count took his anger out on the town and cut the food supply, let bandits raid the town and punished the people. A horrible man that told the townspeople to attack the small family, burn down the house and hang the man and bring the woman to him. The thought makes me sick, as I Teifling I can assure he is going to burn in one of the levels of hell for this if I ever find him. Arken doesn't remember what life was like as a child or a kid for that matter, what he does remember is a story he heard in his youth. "There was once a young Aasimar who fell in love with a noble man's wife. The woman also fell in love with the Aasimar, and they ran away together in the night with her two children. Of course, the bitter and horrible nobleman was angry and in retaliation, he commanded the whole village to attack the Aasimar and his family. In order to protect his new family, he called upon the Matriarch of Death and swore to it that he would faithfully serve it if he gained the power to protect his family from the oncoming hoard of villagers. After doing so, the Aasimar grabbed his sword and headed outside. He fought bravely and endured the onslaught until he was mortally wounded. '' ''The moment when he was closest to death and coughing up blood, was when the God of the Dead gave him his gift - And the man erupted with power. Seeing this, most of the villagers fled and only a few truly cruel souls remained. '' ''I wish I could say the man was able to cut them down but he was defeated in that bloody battle. The wife and kids were never seen again." As a young adult Arken found himself in the care of a man that he called 'father', who practiced necromancy. Arken was forced to work in his store and give him blood and some days the demands for his blood were so excessive that when 'father' was done with him, he tossed him in a room with food and water to ensure he did not die. Arken cast healing hands to keep his self alive. Every day his father forced Arken to learn necromancy as a way to exploit and use my wonderful Arken. He picked it up quickly because he is smart and talented. One day a man dressed in black robes delivered a letter inviting him to join the house of Keres at Poe's and that there were answers to his past there. So now he is a hero at Poe's mastering his skills and saving the school while searching for answers. He jumped into a realm of hell to save a friend once.